<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>on love’s red wings by princejoonie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443467">on love’s red wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoonie/pseuds/princejoonie'>princejoonie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>zeldateez au collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is being self-indulgent, Childhood Friends, Fantasy, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword AU, M/M, Wooyoung is Link, Yeosang is Zelda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoonie/pseuds/princejoonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass to you.” Yeosang flashes Wooyoung a teasing grin, all shiny pink lips and cute little teeth. “So if your stupid ass manages to fall from the top of, say a Goddess statue or something, you don’t become a pancake on the ground.” Wooyoung pouts.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t give me that attitude, you’re supposed to be nice to me. I did just completely humiliate San and his obnoxious friends in the race.”</p><p>(or; Wooyoung and Yeosang were destined  to be together from the moment they met.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>zeldateez au collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>on love’s red wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, happy (slightly late) valentine's day!! i have been thinking about skyward sword zelink!woosang for a long time so valentine's day was the perfect motivator to put together this very self-indulgent one shot. you don't need to know anything about skyward sword to follow it! basically, they all live on an island in the sky called skyloft and fly around on massive birds called loftwings. every year the students at the knight academy participate in the wing ceremony, which includes a race where the winner advances to the next level of the academy and gets to participate in the ceremony playing the part of the goddess's hero (with yeosang playing the goddess here :D). also fyi i pulled some dialogue from this scene in the game~</p><p>please put on the skyward sword <a href="https://youtu.be/xrVPxmdGYw4">romance theme</a> to truly set the mood for these two boys who are just so, so head over heels for each other, and enjoy!! let me know what you think, any kudos and comments will make me very happy! thank you for reading~ </p><p>xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aha!”</p><p>Wooyoung snatches the Bird Statuette from the golden loftwing with a triumphant cheer, pulling back out of his dive and waving it around in San’s general direction. San scowls, sticking up his middle finger at him. Before Wooyoung can yell something to rub his victory in his face, his name is called from above.</p><p>He looks up in time to see Yeosang leaping off the edge of the island and plummeting towards him. With a terrified shriek, Wooyoung urges his loftwing forwards, arms thrown out in front of him to catch Yeosang so he doesn’t hurtle to his death. And thank the Goddess he does catch him, not that he had any doubt with his refined flying abilities. But really, Wooyoung is the one who is more likely to fling himself recklessly into the sky. Is this how Yeosang always feels when he does stupid stuff?</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Yeosang giggles, settling more comfortably against the loftwing’s crimson feathers and adjusting his grip on the harp clutched in his hands. “Congrats on winning, by the way.”</p><p>“Of course I won, as if there was any way San could beat me,” Wooyoung grins. “I’m gonna rub this in his face for <em>months</em>.”</p><p>Yeosang tuts, but the slight curve of his lips betrays his amusement. “You really need to have better motivations for winning than beating San.”</p><p>“But beating San means you don’t have to give him the sailcloth or do the Wing Ceremony together! He’d probably <em>insist</em> you’re in love with him then.”</p><p>“True,” Yeosang hums. “Though I would love to push him off the top of the Goddess statue. Could easily make it look like an accident and everyone would believe me.” He smiles angelically.</p><p>“And they call me the troublemaker,” Wooyoung snorts. Yeosang rolls his eyes and swivels around so he’s facing the loftwing’s head, grasping the feathers at its neck. He casts a playful glance over his shoulder.</p><p>“Now, we’d better get on with the ceremony! Turn your loftwing around dumbass, we’re going in the wrong direction.”</p><p>Wooyoung sticks his tongue out at him and leans forward, one arm looping around Yeosang’s waist and the other coming to the side of his loftwing’s neck, right next to Yeosang’s. He urges his loftwing upwards, whooping as they soar above the island and over the heads over the returning race contestants. They fly up to the Goddess statue that towers over Skyloft, landing on the platform that Her hands create. As soon as he and Yeosang hop off the loftwing’s back, it takes off again, joining Yeosang’s loftwing in circling the statue’s head.</p><p>“Wooyoung, hand me the Bird Statuette you grabbed in the race. I must offer it to the Goddess,” Yeosang says, placing his harp by his feet so he can take the statuette that Wooyoung passes to him.</p><p>Carefully, Yeosang positions the statuette in a little nook in the Goddess statue and sinks into a brief bow. Then, he picks up his harp, strumming it a couple of times before relaxing into a gentle, lilting tune that Wooyoung remembers he’d been practising meticulously for the past few weeks. The Ballad of the Goddess is a beautiful song that most musicians will pick up early on, deeply special and meaningful to the residents of Skyloft. Even though it’s just Yeosang and his harp, Wooyoung thinks he’s never heard a more lovely rendition. Yeosang’s eyes have fluttered closed, the expression on his face serene as he lets the music wash over him in soothing waves.</p><p>When he finishes, he puts the harp aside and turns back to Wooyoung, a silent question in his eyes.</p><p>“That was perfect,” Wooyoung tells him. Yeosang smiles shyly, cheeks a little pink as he gestures for Wooyoung to kneel.</p><p>Wooyoung follows his direction, hand resting atop Yeosang’s outstretched one as his knee meets the cool stone.</p><p>“Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony,” Yeosang recites, his hand comfortably warm despite the air being so cold at such a height above the island. “Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk, in accordance with the old ways, I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you.”</p><p>Yeosang unties the fabric around his neck as Wooyoung dips his head, gathering it in his arms and folding it neatly to present it to him.</p><p>“The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass to you.” He flashes Wooyoung a teasing grin, all shiny pink lips and cute little teeth. “So if your stupid ass manages to fall from the top of, say a Goddess statue or something, you don’t become a pancake on the ground.” Wooyoung pouts.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t give me that attitude, you’re supposed to be nice to me. I <em>did</em> just completely humiliate San and his obnoxious friends in the race.”</p><p>Yeosang rolls his eyes, but there’s a sparkle in his gaze when it lands back on him. “Are you going to take the sailcloth or not?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.” Wooyoung beams, letting Yeosang place it into his hands. The white material is soft but sturdy, the knights’ crest neatly stitched in sky blue. He brings it closer to his face to admire Yeosang’s delicate work. It smells of lavender and vanilla and home.</p><p>“Are you sniffing the sailcloth?” Yeosang sounds incredulous. Embarrassed, Wooyoung resists the automatic, intense urge to fling the sailcloth off the side of the statue.</p><p>“No! I’m just marvelling at how beautiful your embroidery is!”</p><p>Wooyoung expects Yeosang to make fun of him, but instead his best friend’s cheeks flush pinker.</p><p>“You... really think so?”</p><p>Smiling softly, Wooyoung stands up and reaches for Yeosang to intertwine their fingers together. “Yes, you’re so skilled. You did a wonderful job.”</p><p>Yeosang shifts on his feet, avoiding Wooyoung’s eyes, but he squeezes his hand. “Thank you. I’m really glad you won so I could give it to you. Take care of it, okay?”</p><p>“Of course, I’ll treasure it forever.” Wooyoung says, and he means it. Any gift from Yeosang, especially one he worked so hard on, is incredibly precious to him.</p><p>For once, Yeosang doesn’t fight the fondness that overtakes his expression and Wooyoung is so, <em>so</em>, smitten. “Thank you for making it up here to do this with me like you promised, Wooyoung.”</p><p>“You can always count on me.”</p><p>“I know,” Yeosang nods, then collects himself, taking a step forward and cocking his head on one side. “We really should finish this ritual. You do know what happens at the end, right?”</p><p>Wooyoung shakes his head, confused but very aware of how much closer Yeosang is to him.</p><p>“Really?” Yeosang hums, tapping his lips in exaggerated contemplation. “Huh, I thought you would’ve figured it out by now.” He moves further into Wooyoung’s personal space until they’re pretty much chest to chest. Wooyoung’s breath hitches, eyes flickering down to Yeosang’s lips inches away from his own. He thinks Yeosang is leaning in slightly, so he tilts his head down too. He can feel the warmth of Yeosang’s breath on his lips, already wondering whether he’ll taste like the chocolate pastries he had for breakfast, until suddenly Yeosang’s hands are on his shoulders, spinning him around to face the deathly drop into the courtyard below.</p><p>“You have to jump off the statue!” Yeosang cackles.</p><p>“Oh you horrible, horrible person…” Wooyoung grumbles, resisting the urge to latch onto Yeosang to steady himself on the edge of the platform.</p><p>Yeosang breezes on, pointedly ignoring Wooyoung’s complaint. “You see the round design in the middle of the courtyard? To finish the ceremony, you need to land in the middle of it! On your feet, preferably, I don’t think the Goddess would appreciate it if I have to scrape your squished remains off Her sacred ground.”</p><p>Wooyoung grips the fabric of the sailcloth like a lifeline. Sure, he’s hurled himself off the top of many heights before (and also off the edge of the island into the endless sky below), but it’s a lot more daunting when he isn’t allowed to whistle for his trustworthy loftwing to catch him.</p><p>“You know,” Yeosang drawls in his ear, “if you were really brave, you would wait until the last second to use your sailcloth.”</p><p>“Since when were you the one who proposed such chaotic ideas?” Wooyoung mumbles back, knowing full well he’s going to do exactly what Yeosang says. He’s never the one to back down from a challenge.</p><p>Yeosang merely laughs in response. “So, are you ready to jump?”</p><p>Before Wooyoung steel himself, Yeosang gives his back a hard push, sending him tumbling off the side shrieking profanities unfitting of being uttered in front of the Goddess as he goes.</p><p>It’s only years of experience that allow Wooyoung to position himself in the air, arms and legs spread out as he falls towards the centre of the courtyard. Seconds before he hits the ground, he unfurls the sailcloth, slowing his momentum enough so he can land daintily on his feet.</p><p>Moments later, he hears the screech of a loftwing as Yeosang lands behind him. With a smug grin, he turns to Yeosang with his hands on his hips, chest puffed out in pride.</p><p>“Did you see that? I landed in the centre <em>and</em> used the sailcloth at the last second, and I wasn’t even prepared!”</p><p>“Hm, sorry, I forgot to watch,” Yeosang says flatly, and then giggles at Wooyoung’s pout, walking towards him to link their hands together. “Of course I saw, you did a good job. I had no doubt you would.”</p><p>Wooyoung preens under the praise. “Don’t you think I deserve a reward after you so cruelly pushed me off the statue and I still did well?”</p><p>Yeosang raises an eyebrow. “What did you have in mind?”</p><p>Clearly, the adrenaline had made Wooyoung bolder than usual, because he doesn’t stop himself from suggesting, “How about a kiss?”</p><p>Yeosang breathes in sharply, eyes widening and a blush creeping onto his cheeks before he manages to smooth out his expression into one of neutral indifference. “I suppose… that could be arranged.”</p><p>Wooyoung’s heart is pounding as he lifts a hand to cup Yeosang’s cheek when Yeosang doesn’t immediately move. “What are you waiting for then?” He asks teasingly.</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Yeosang groans, surging forwards to close the gap between them and <em>finally</em> bring their lips together. Despite Yeosang’s mild irritation, the kiss is slow and sweet and slightly sticky from the lip gloss that Yeosang is wearing. Wooyoung lets his free hand settle on Yeosang’s other cheek, relishing in the warmth of his skin and the love shared in the unhurried movement of their lips, kissing like they had done this a million times before. And Wooyoung might as well have in his head, with the amount of times he’s dreamt of it.</p><p>There are no exploding fireworks or showers of flower petals, just Wooyoung and Yeosang together as they always have been and are meant to be. As they break apart and smile bashfully at each other, rosy cheeked, Wooyoung sends a silent prayer to the Goddess in thanks, for She brought him to his soulmate so long ago, and they would be each other’s forever more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! please let me know what you think, it will be much appreciated~ and expect more zelda au stuff in the future because it is the epitome of self indulgence for me :D my next project may or may not be a wooyoung-centric ot8 legend of zelda esc au👀👀</p><p>come chat to me on twt <a href="https://twitter.com/woosanger">woosanger</a> for updates on my writing !!🥺</p><p>stay safe and take care everyone&lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>